Nox
Nox is one of Macaw the Rainwing's OCs. Do not use or edit him without permission! ' Nox '''Description: '''Nox is a 9 year Nightwing/Skywing hybrid with black scales, blue eyes, red horns and claws, and red scales instead of silver on the underside of his wings. Nox has three claw scars on his left cheek and three claw scars on his left shoulder. Nox is a halfie, so he is half vampire, half normal dragon. Nox usually eats meat, but he occaisionally has to drink blood, although he's never had to drink dragon blood, only animal blood. ''Quote: "My parents were such idiots... My father was a phsycotic Nightwing vampire, and my mom killed him and then pawned me off on two random Nightwings. Yeah, so I'm not surprised they made me considering how stupid they both were. AND IM TALKING TO A SQUIRRELL!!!" ~buries his face in his talons~ "I'm the biggest loser in the history of losers..." 'Personality: '''Nox is very aloof and tends to be distant or on guard if he actually is talking to another dragon (which is rare because the whole universe pretty much wants him dead.) He doesn't stay in one place for long and has almost no belongings. Nox secretly wants to go to Jade Mountain, but he knows just about everyone will either be afraid of him, or try to kill him. Nox pretty much hates all other dragons because he thinks they'll all try to kill him. He sometimes has suicidal thoughts because he thinks no one at all cares about his life anyway. The only reason he hasn't killed himself is because he kinda has a crush on Macaw, even though he's only seen her out hunting and he's never talked to her. Macaw also has no idea that he exists. Nox wants to introduce himself to Macaw, but he is afraid that she will just fly away, kill him, or worse: hate him forever. ''Quote: "I can't do anything right! I'm a halfie, so all the real vampires hate me, I'm a hybrid of the two most intolerant tribes ever, so both tribes hate me, not to mention the fact that every other tribe hates me because I'm half vampire and MIGHT drink their blood! AND I'M TALKING TO MYSELF AGAIN!!!" ~bangs his head on a tree trunk~ "...I hate my life..." '''Abilities: In terms of abilities, Nox has almost none. He can't breathe fire, read minds, see the future, turn other dragons into vampires, or live forever. The only things he is good at are hunting and fighting in hand to hand combat. Quote: "I'm so useless. No wonder everyone hates me. No fire, no mind reading, no powers of prophecy, nothing at all useful. All I can do is drink blood and no one wants me to do that, so I'm a nothing. Not just nobody, nothing. I don't even qualify as a dragon according to THE WHOLE UNIVERSE!!!" History: poor Nox. His father was a Nightwing vampire who his Skywing mother killed. His mother hated him because he was half Nightwing and half vampire, so she tricked a pair of Nightwings into taking care of him. The two Nightwings found out that Nox was half vampire when he was 3 and abandoned him. Nox had to fend for himself for 6 years and he still does fend for himself. He got his scars in a fight with a few Nightwings. Lately, Nox has been spending a lot of time around Jade Mountain Academy. He really wants to attend the Academy, but he is afraid that if he does, everyone will hate him and his secret crush, Macaw, will hate him too. Quote: "She's so perfect... I don't deserve her... Besides if I introduced myself, she'd hate me. What would I even say to her? 'Hi, I'm Nox, I'm a Nightwing/Skywing hybrid who's also half vampire. I never drink dragon blood when I need to drink blood though. Also, I've been secretly watching you hunt for the past three months.' Yeah, she'd totally love that." Relationships: if you'd like to be in Nox's relationships, please RP with him. Nighthunter: Nighthunter was Nox's Vampire Nightwing father, but Nox never knew him and doesn't care. Hawk: Hawk was Nox's Skywing mother and just another dragon that hated him. Darkness and Moondance: Darkness and Moondance are the two Nightwings that Hawk dumped Nox with. They liked Nox until they found out that he was half vampire, then they hated him. Quote: "The only dragons I ever knew were my mom and those two Nightwings she dumped me with. They all hated me. I hate myself, honestly. WHY AM I TALKING TO A ROCK?!?!" ~puts his wings over his face~ "I hate everything..." Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Content (Macaw the Rainwing) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters